conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Byton
"Each Byton tribe holds a culture in their own rights. There are two great islands seperated by a small sea. The main one, Prydan hold the greatest population but some of the most fierce tribes. The other is Ieur; although the people seem more calm and peaceful... the lands is haunted and our explorers refuse to venture deeper." -'Scribe Xanthalos' =Prydan= No where else but here can people find a race of men who birth and destroy tribes on a regular basis as of that of Prydan. Alliances form and break regularly. Most alliances form new "tribes" and unions, but they are always short lived. Explorers who come to this island already report differant tribes dominating the same region held by another. However, the fragile political scene of Prydan is clouded by massive tribal warfare, and some of the greatest warriors known in history. Men clad in plaid chaps with long swords and shields, painted from head to toe in ceremonial pain dominate the majority of the lines, followed only by the naked tattooed warriors, and lastly the infamous charioteers that have routed off outsiders time and time again. Time of Chaos This is a land locked into a perpetual tide of chaos, where every generation of rulers try to rise up and wage great wars to seize control of all of Prydan and proclaim themselves the high king. Ethics of war are governed by the Druids of Ynys Manaw, but their influence protects not women from being taken as spoils of war, or the massacre of non-warrior men, or the young boys who are so often abducted. The land is deeply respected in war, and salting of fields, or burning of forests will make a kign an enemy of all men. Prior to the time of Chaos, many generations ago before the coming of the age of freedom to all men, during the age of stupidity, all men from here to Ieur were united under one great banner and held the touch of the world, but due to the arrogance of their king the power collapsed upon its self, setting it into an eternity cursed by the gods to war amongst themselves. Major Tribes Skiltur: One of the oldest and perhaps most stable of all tribes of Prydan. They have managed to hold together with the coming and going of each generation, but their name has morphed greatly. Initially they were the Skal'Tu. These men are swarthey in color, with twisted brown hair locked in curls not at all differant from those born in Astur. Tall and painted are all warriors, with most clad in armor and armed with the spear or axe, save for the Cwmyr champions who will bulk up in the thickest of armor and carry longswords. It is unclear how the Skiltur has managed to survive the age of chaos, but it is obvious they've no desire to expand, and only live in tall rockey mountains. Carcorni: Easily the most civilized tribe in all of Bryton, these men have developed their own system of writing. They perfer not to engage in offensive wars, and will only defend. Their rise was only 14 years ago, but many feel the Carcorni will be rooted into their places for all of eternity. Carcorni boast the greatest charioteers, who are armed with bronze spear-heads and bronze swords. Armor is not a think of awe to these men, as their greatest and typical alike clad themselves heavily in it, with shields held by all men. Such order and discipline has placed the Carcorni into a position of power. Dumnorices: From Carn in the south-west, the Dumnorices are the first of their kind, having over-thrown the Dorigae alliance and claiming the entire Carn peninsula, the Domnorices are a fierce warrior tribe that collect heads and partake in cannibalism. Their weapons are bronze, tin, and bone; armor is leather and never metal. Honor is not at all a thing for this tribe, and to get the job done is vastly superior in virtue than how it is done. Brigentor: The powerhouse of all of Pyrdan has expansions to even Ieur. The Brigentor are not known to be a trustable tribe, and have remained in power for two earlier generations. In this tribe women can hold positions of power. The Brigentor host large collections of naked charioteers armed with two-handed swords and spears plenty. Their men and women march fully exposing their bare flesh, and challenge all who dare look upon them as fools, and reap the fields of battle. Fear is not a quality the Brigentor are known for. The nobility all wear armor into battle, women with long dresses, and men with long chaps. Woad paint will cover both nobility and peasants alike, graphing all sorts of designs, and the bronze swords of theirs are feared. Trinoxi: A moderatly powerful tribe, but powerful none-the-less, the Trinoxi are home to the most bizarre of all gods, devoted soley to metal and rocks. Caledonia: The Caledonians are a proud native people to the northern most point of Prydan. Upon their mountains and low lands local clans hold groves and glens. Though their numbers are small, their power as individuals goes unmatched, and their ability to stand and deliver gives them an edge over all invaders save for the Picts, whom they war with. Mighty in size, matched only by the Guntids, but technologically superior to them, these warrior-men grow long curley beards and large braided moustaches. Alcohol is not banned from these people like almost all other Khalmic people, but is drank only on special occasion. The elites of these lands carry two-handed bronze blades and paint themselves in woad paint, marching to battle armored only with a kilt. Picts: The Picts are from the western ocean. Nearly black in complexion, these warriors use stone tools, save the bronze daggers, and are infamous infiltrators. They worship animal spirits, and steal women as reasons for war. Their language is unknown to all people of Pyrdan, but they have shamans who speak local dialects for diplomacy. =Ieur= Ieur is regarded as the holiest island by nearly every Khalmic clan, but due to the faeries and spirits that wander the island pilgrimage there is rare. Many Khalmic druids believe the gods themselves dwell in her forests and fields, but will kill anyone unworthy to see their figure. There are six main tribes in the region and many, many sub-tribes. Two of the six tribes, however, are not native to this land. Periods Fir Bolg Period The Ieurish stoneage was dominated by the primative Fir Bolg culture where men carrying spears, fought violently and endlessly over familial lands and minor disputes. Under this time period there was little advancement. The ancient Fir Bolg were monotheists and believed in one creator god. Buskar Period The Buskar were the inhabitants on the Prydan Island before Khalmic influence. They arrived into Iuer a thousand years ago and brought with them copper working. The Fir Bolgae fought managed to hold off the Buskar advancements in the majority of the land. The culture of the Fir Bolg remained dominant, but the Buskar gave advancements in technology still used today in Ieur. Khalmic Period The Khalmic period is the current period of Ieur, and although there are Buskar and Fir Belgae tribes still reamining in Ieur, the Khalmic culture and way of life rules and dominates them. They believe themselves as the sons of the Fae and the many gods given to them by the Khalms. It is a period of war and mistrust, but advance and expansion. Although the Ieurish tribes are less war-mongering than their Prydan cousins they are equal warriors in most cases. Tribes Brigentor: The Brigentors of Ieur hold most land (the eastern coast and parts of the middle), They are invaders from Prydan and currently war every tribe especially the Eivern. Eivern: The Eiverni tribes are a mighty and dominate power in Ieur. They are lead by Mug'Ruith O'bren the arch-druid of old. They established their dominance over Ieur by proclaiming Mag'Ruith O'bren as the High King of all of Ieur, and to prove their worth fought many wars with the neighboring invaders from Pydan and the mainland. In under one generation under their High King the Eivern conquered the entire south western region of the island and drove out the last of the Fir Belg in the region. Mug'Ruith vanished entirely one day, with a sun-cross left of all his possessions. The bards sun how he was tied to the great sun and now watches over Ieur as a god. It is prophesiced that they will one day prove themselves the rulers of Ieur, and dominate the entire Island under the O'bren dynasty along with their many vassals and friends. Erden: The Erden are a Fir Bolg-Ieurish half breed. They take on the Khalmic dark hair rather than the Fir Bolgae light to red hair. Erden tribes are ununited and war amongst themselves, but when threatened by an outside force will temporarily forget all terms of battle prior to take up arms against the invader. Once the war is fought and done they go back to previous fighting. To many tribes of Ieur the Erden are savage. Fir Ol nConnachta: After the end of the Basker period and the dawn of the Khalmic period the Fir were allowed to live in western Ieur. Their land is haunted and men whisper of the dark deeds and wars that go on there. Although they are Fir Bolgae the Fir Ol oConnachta are Khalmic by faith. They may be violent, they are not savages by any means, and is it said that some of the finest music in all of Ieur comes from the Fir Ol nConnachta. Menapi: Tribes of Menapi invaded and settled south of the Brigentors and on the middle-islands between Prydan and Ieur. They are Khalmic tribes directly from Khalm in hopes of bringing a new era. The Menapi claim the Fir Bolg were their ancestors; thus they are to bring a whole new Fir Bolg period in Ieur. They currently war the Eivern, but lose ground with nearly every battle. Uliud: The Uliud tribe is destined to be the victors of the north, and have been known to fight their Erden neighbors over plots of land. They are of Buskar, Fir Bolg, and Khalmic blood. There is not much about the Uliud pin-points their differances amongst the tribes save for their love of cavalry, and they employ the finest riders of all of Ieur. Devisions Politically Ieur can be split into five parts. Connachta: The large region to the west is dominated by the Fir Bolg left-overs. Connachta is a haunted land where fae-spirits wander the land and hunt human souls. The land is home to the largest ammount of horses in all of Ieur, which is still not a lot, and one of the most fertile pastures. Leynstur: Leynstur is the home to the invaders. There are many rocky roads all over that lead to the largest and greatest city in all of Ieur's ports, Du'hilay. Druids from all over flock to this region to visit the sacred mountain in this region. Maeth: Maeth is split between the kingdom of Erden, Brigentor, and the Uliud. It is a fought over region, and the sub-tribes with-in are destined to join one side or band together with the sub-tribes of the region in order to protect their beloved Maeth from any of those kingdoms. Currently the Erden hold the majority of this land. Munstur: Of all regions in Ieur, Munstur is the most haunted and the most sacred. The Eiverni control the entire region of Munstur, and politically hold the strongest voice in all of Ieur from these lands. Many Khalmic clans believes Munstur to be the dwelling of many of the gods; as well as the many ghosts and demons of old as well. Uliustur: To the north lies Uliustur. It is the home of the Erden and the Uliud. The tribes there live in a peace for the most part, and have enjoyed trade with one another to fuel the war effort over the Brigentores. Luckily the battles are few, and victories are many for Ieurish natives.